Welcome back home - part 2
by Daya lover
Summary: When your 2 elder brothers and 1 younger sister come to know about your life problem, will they support you or let you die?
1. Chapter 1

**I have made some changes in this story!**

 **Charecters are :-**

 **Abhijeet Shetty** \- Elder brother of a younger brother and twin sisters

 **Daya Shetty** \- Younger brother of Abhijeet and elder brother of twin sisters.

 **Diya** and **Abhilasha Shetty** \- Younger twin sisters of Abhijeet and Daya.

 **Ravi Shetty** \- Father of our (Abhijeet Daya, Diya and Abhilasha). Ravi is a doctor

 **Neerja Shetty** \- Mother of our (Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha). Neerja is a housewife

CID team is also in this story

In this story _**Diya**_ is my character because Diya is my nickname, please don't take me wrong please!

 **Here the story start**

The next day, the time was 7:00am, Neerja went to her kids room to wake them but to her surprise they were already were ready to go to their duty. Daya and Diya were wearing black shirt and black jeans. Abhijeet and Abhilasha were wearing light blue shirt and blue jeans but Abhijeet wear his brown coat! **(Diya and Abhilasha's childhood habit that what were their elder brothers are doing or wearing they also use do or wear that)**

Daya - We got to get going or else we will be late. Then they see their mother was in total shocked to see her kids ready on time and that also without argument! They smiled and said

Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha together - Good morning maa

Neerja - Good morning, what a surprise for me that you four got ready on time and that also without argument on the morning.

Diya - Maa we are not kids anyone that you have to come and wake us up and tell us go to our work

Neerja - I know that you kids have grown up but I feel happy to wake you guys up

Abhilasha - Then from tomorrow you wake us up.

Abhijeet - Abhi... **(Abhijeet, Diya and Daya use to call Abhilasha as Abhi in home)**

Abhilasha - Sorry bhaiya

Daya - We got to get going to beauro right now or else we will be late.

Neerja, Daya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Diya went down to have breakfast. Ravi was surprise to see his kids were ready on time today. They all had their breakfast and was about to go but Neerja called Diya and Abhilasha and said them to wait. Diya and Abhilasha was waiting for their mother, Neerja came with a bowl of curd and sugar in it and feed them and kissed on their forehead and said all the best and Ravi also did the same to his daughters. Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha take their parents blessing and said bye to their parents and Daya and Abhijeet sit in the car they went to beauro. Diya and Abhilasha started their bike and went to head quarter to get some important files. After an hour later, Abhilasha and Diya came to beauro with the important files, they immediately went to ACP sir's cabin. After 20mins later, they came out of ACP sir's cabin and went to their desk and started their work. Everyone was having fun because no case or no file work for them. On lunch time everyone is going to have lunch Abhilasha too. So Abhilasha went to Diya's desk and ask

Abhilasha - Diya is your work is finished?

Diya - No, I have two more files to do, so you go and have lunch with everyone.

Abhilasha - But what if Daya and Abhijeet bhaiya ask me that why you did not come with me?

Diya - Say them that I am busy with important file work. If you can please get me a cup of coffee for me after you finish your lunch

Abhilasha - Okay!

Abhilasha went to have her lunch with everyone. In cafeteria, everyone was having their lunch except Daya and Abhijeet. Freddy ask

Freddy - Sir, why are you both not eating your lunch?

Abhijeet - We are waiting for Diya and Abhilasha

When Abhilasha came down to have her lunch with everyone. Purvi say

Purvi - Speaking of the devil 👿 and the devil 👿 is here!

Daya and Abhijeet were not surprised with Abhilasha coming alone, when Abhilasha sit beside Shreya she can feel her brothers staring at her. She looked at her brothers and said

Abhilasha - Bhatia, Diya said that she has two more files to do.

Abhijeet - Whose that two files belongs to?

Abhilasha - Me!

Daya - You gave your file to Diya?

Abhilasha - Yes!

Abhijeet and Daya asked together - Why?

Abhilasha - I was getting bored that is why I gave her my files. You two know that how much she loves to do file works.

Daya - We know that is why we saying she has to take a break!

Everyone was listening this conversation between the seniors. Purvi thought to go and bring Diya to have her lunch because she know her best friend will never eat if her work is pending before she could go, Daya and Abhijeet went to bring Diya to have lunch with everyone. After 10mins later, Abhijeet and Daya came with a victory smile and behind them Diya came with angry face and mumbling something to herself. Diya sit beside Purvi and having her lunch which Purvi bought for her from cafeteria. Shreya ask

Shreya - Diya ma'am (got cut by Diya)

Diya - Shreya, Tarika, Purvi and Kajal please don't called me ma'am, just call me Diya! I don't like my friends calling me ma'am because that is also for I'm your senior. If you need you can call Abhilasha ma'am

Abhilasha - NO! I warn you guys please don't call me ma'am.

Everyone started to laugh seeing Abhilasha expression. ACP Praduyman and Dr. Salunke were having more fun with the new officers. Shreya, Kajal, Purvi and Tarika said OK to Diya and Abhilasha. After lunch all the officers went to their work which was making fun and pulling leg of each other. Diya went to her desk and started doing her pending work which was important for her now. After 2 hours late Diya finished her work and resting her head on headrest on chair and closed her eyes. After 5mins later, she open her eyes and went to ACP sir cabin to submit her files to him and went down to have some coffee which was notice by Shreya and Purvi so they went to see Diya. Diya was sitting quitely with close eyes in corner table of the cafeteria. Shreya and Purvi sit beside Diya each side without making any noise. Diya opened her eyes and shocked to see Purvi and Shreya was with her. Purvi ask

Purvi - Are you fine Diya?

Diya - Yes, I'm fine

Shreya - Then why are you so looking disturbed?

Diya - No, I am fine Shreya. It is just that I have some problem that I can't say to anyone not even to my trusted ones too.

Shreya - What do you mean Diya?

Diya - It is my medical problem **(then immediately Diya released what she said to Shreya. She tries to change the topic)** What bring you guys here?

Purvi - Diya don't even try to change the topic! I know you very well.

Diya - I'm saying the truth.

Purvi - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes

Then three cups of coffee came they drink their coffee and Diya went to beauro. Here Shreya and Purvi were not satisfied with Diya's answer, they feel like Diya is hiding something from everyone but what? and why? Shreya and Purvi went to forensic lab to see Tarika. When they reached the forensic lab, they entered the lab and see only Tarika was there so they felt relax. Purvi told Shreya to call Kajal so Shreya called Kajal and told come to lab and said not to bring Abhilasha and Diya with her. After 10mins later, Kajal came to the forensic lab. Shreya and Purvi told them everything what happened in cafeteria with Diya. They got worried for Diya. Tarika said to Shreya, Purvi and Kajal to observe Diya and then they plan to know what was Diya was hiding from everyone. Purvi, Kajal and Shreya went to beauro and started observing Diya without Diya noticing. The rest of the day went good for everyone. In Shetty house, in Diya's room. Ravi and Neerja came and seeing their lovely and naughty daughter who was sleeping with a smile on her face. Neerja started to cry and went to her room, here Ravi was having tears in his eyes but sit beside his daughter and started to caring her hair. After 45mins later Ravi went to his room and see his wife was still crying. Ravi hug his wife and said

Ravi - Neerja stop crying

Neerja - Ravi, I can't see my Diya to die on this age of her

Ravi - Don't worry Neerja our Diya is fighter. She will be just fine.

Neerja - Are you sure our Diya will be fine?

Ravi - Yes. Are you going to say this to Abhijeet, Daya and Abhilasha about Diya's condition?

Neerja - No, I don't want them to know about Diya's condition, if they come to know about Diya they can't it and I don't want break my promise which I made for Diya.

Ravi - Ok. Now can we sleep, tomorrow I have life risking operation in the hospital.

Neerja - ok. Ravi try to save our Diya.

Ravi - Listen Neerja I'm doing my best to Diya so don't worry so much.

Ravi and Neerja lay on the bed and was praying to GOD that not to take their lovely daughter from them!

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

What is Diya hiding from her friends and family? Why Neerja was asking to save Diya? To know this you guys have to keep reading the story!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the Shetty house. At 7:00am, Diya was still sleeping because of medicine effect. Neerja came to Diya's room and see Diya was sleeping but restless so Neerja went to wake her up but suddenly Diya got up and she was breathing heavily which make Neerja panic so she was about to call Ravi but Diya stop her mom and said

Diya - Maa I'm fine. Don't worry

Neerja - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes maa (said smiling)

Neerja - Come down in 20mins or else you will be late!

Diya - Yes maa.

Diya got ready in 10mins and went down to have her breakfast. She wish her Good Morning to her family and sit on her chair beside her father who was reading a file of a patient. Neerja came with Diya's breakfast which was sandwich and milk! Diya was still tired and dull which was notice by Abhijeet and ask Diya

Abhijeet - Diya, are you fine?

Diya - Yes bhaiya, why are you asking?

Abhijeet - You look tried and dull.

That is when Ravi got attention and see Diya. He can see something was disturbing her. Ravi told to Abhijeet

Ravi - Abhijeet finish your breakfast and go to beauro.

Abhijeet - Ok papa!

Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet felt something was wrong with Diya since their childhood because when ever Diya is fine also their father use to take her to the hospital for check up and their parents always be a little bit tensed with Diya's health. They also worried when Diya said she and Abhilasha got CID post on Delhi, there was some fear with their parents about Diya but what? And why? After the breakfast Ravi went to hospital and the 4 CID officers went to beauro by car. When they enter the beauro DCP was there. They wish everyone and DCP was in ACP sir cabin and was arguing about something so Daya ask Rajat

Daya - Rajat what happened, why DCP sir is here?

Rajat - Don't know sir.

Daya - 🆗!

Then Abhilasha, Diya, Abhijeet and Daya went to their desk. After 15mins later, DCP sir came out of ACP sir's cabin and see Diya and smile then went out of the beauro but Diya did not give attention what was going around her because she was busy with updating her computer. Daya saw DCP smiling at Diya he got a bad feeling about DCP's smile. Daya went to Abhijeet's desk and ask

Daya - Did you see what I saw?

Abhijeet - Yes. I have a bad feeling too

Daya - Come on let's go and ask ACP sir

Abhijeet - Sure, let's go right now.

Abhijeet and Daya went to ACP sir's cabin. When they enter they can there was full tension on ACP sir's face, now Daya and Abhijeet was more worrying. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Sir, what happened? Why DCP sir was here?

ACP Praduyman - Abhijeet, DCP sir is saying to send Diya to a undercover mission which is very life risking mission. In that mission there is no chances to come back home alive. Till now 5 senior officer were send but none of them are alive or died we don't know. Now idiot DCP is saying to send Diya to this mission.

Daya and Abhijeet were shocked and Daya ask

Daya - But sir Diya came here only two days ago then how can DCP sir send Diya to this mission?

ACP Praduyman - It is a government's order Daya, she has to go!

Daya - But sir... (got cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - How many days or months sir and when she has to start the mission? (with firm voice)

ACP Praduyman - 4 months and she has to start the mission by day-after-tomorrow

Abhijeet - Okay sir!

Daya and Abhijeet came out of ACP sir cabin. Abhijeet told Diya that ACP sir is calling her for important talk with her. Diya went to ACP sir's cabin and ACP sir told everything about the mission and ask

ACP Praduyman - Diya would you like to go to the mission?

Diya - Yes sir, I am ready for the mission. When I have to leave sir?

ACP Praduyman - Day-after-tomorrow!

Diya - Ok sir. Sir can I go home and start my packing?

ACP Praduyman - Yes. Tomorrow you are on leave so that you do the rest of the work

Diya - Thank you sir.

Diya came out of ACP sir's cabin and was thinking how to talk to her parents about the mission. Diya went home by taxi. When Diya entered home there was no one, so she thought her mom would have gone for buying vegetables and fruits or shopping with her friends. Diya went to her room and start to pack her needy things. Neerja came after 30mins later, after Diya came home. Neerja hears some noise from Diya's room so Neerja went to see what was that noise in Diya's room. Neerja was surprise to see Diya on this time at home. Neerja ask

Neerja - Diya what are doing here? Did you miss something to take to the beauro?

Diya - No maa. Everything is fine.

Neerja - Is your health is ok?

Diya - Yes maa. When will papa come home?

Neerja - At 6pm. Why?

Diya - Just asking like that. Maa I need to talk to you and papa after papa come from the hospital.

Neeja - 🆗!

Neerja went to kitchen to make something for Diya to eat. At 6:00pm Ravi came home. Neerja gave a glass of water to him and said

Neerja - Today Diya came home very soon and she said she need to talk to us about something!

Ravi - What does she wants to talk with us?

Neerja - I don't know!

Then Ravi went to his room to get fresh up and came to hall and sit on sofa. Diya made some phone calls to change her id and etc. Diya coming down the stairs thinking before her brothers and Abhilasha coming home she has to talk to her mom and dad about the mission. Diya sit beside Ravi and lay on her father's lap in that way Ravi can understand that she has to talk about something serious to him and Neerja. **(It was Diya's childhood habit if she need to say anything important to her parents she use to lay on Ravi's lap)** Ravi called Neerja and Neerja came to hall and see Diya laying on her father's lay she can understand that it is very important to talk to Diya right now before her rest of her kids come home! Neerja sit beside Diya and ask

Neerja - Diya what is the matter, why are you so tensed?

Diya - Nothing! Just lots of work on beauro

Ravi - Don't try to lie to us because we know you need to say something to us. Come tell us your problem princess (said in soft and loving voice while caring Diya's hair)

Diya - I am going on a mission (said in one breath while closing her eyes tightly as possible)

Neerja - WHAT? (asked in shock)

Diya - Yes maa. I don't know if I will come back alive or not!

Ravi - Days or months or years?

Diya - Months!

Ravi - How many months is the mission?

Diya - 4 months.

Neerja - Why are you saying that you don't know if you will come back alive or not?

Diya - It is life risking mission and then now 5 senior officer have gone but till no name or word can be found about them. The government has choice me for this mission.

Ravi - Don't worry Diya, I know you will come home safe.

Neerja - I'm feeling the same too.

Diya - I thought will both will get angry for the mission

Ravi - It is your job and duty to do this. We know you won't listen to us, no matter what because for you duty always comes first just like your brothers. (said with a smile)

Diya hug her parents then went to her room. Here in hall, Neerja was having tears in her eyes while she was holding till Diya go to her room then Neerja started to cry, Ravi hugs her to calm her down and said

Ravi - Neerja everything will be just fine. Diya will come back home soon.

Neerja - Ravi, I feel like, I may lose my Diya. (said while hugging Ravi and crying)

Ravi - Neerja don't talk like that. She will be just fine.

Ravi sperate from the hug and went to Diya's room to see if she have packed her needy things. Inside Diya's room, Diya was sitting on her bed and keeping her head on headrest on her bed. Ravi came inside Diya's room and see Diya was holding a family photo. Ravi can sense that his daughter's mind was not here, she was thinking about her family importantly about her brothers and her younger sister. Ravi sit beside Diya and was caring her hair suddenly Diya hug Ravi and started to cry very badly. Ravi can't see his lovely daughter to cry like this so he let her to cry for a while. After 10mins Ravi can feel that Diya stop crying. Ravi sperate from the hug and wipe Diya's tears and ask

Ravi - Why are you crying?

Diya - I'm going to miss you all

Ravi - Diya the mission is for only 4 months you said

Diya - I know papa but I don't know if I can take care of myself (little bit scared and saying like a little lost kid)

Ravi - Surely you can take care of yourself.

Diya just smiled to her father. Then Ravi ask

Ravi - Diya did you pack your needy stuff?

Diya - Yes papa

Ravi - Mainly did you take your tablets for 4 months?

Diya - Yes papa and I have checked the expire dates too on the tablets.

Ravi - Very good.

At 7:45pm Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Daya came home and got fresh up then went down to have dinner. While having dinner Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Diya didi are you going somewhere?

Diya - Yes, I'm going on a mission for 4 months

Abhilasha - Where?

Abhijeet - Abhi, Diya can't say it to anyone

Abhilasha - Why?

Daya - It is a secret mission.

Abhilasha - Oohh. When are you leaving for the mission?

Diya - Day-after-tomorrow at morning 12am 🕛!

After dinner Daya, Diya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet were having ice cream 🍧🍨, they were talking what happened today on beauro after Diya left. Then after 1 hour all went to bed expect for Ravi who was in Diya's room writing a list of medicines on what time which tablet Diya has to take. Then keep the list in her medical box. Then Ravi went to his room to sleep. Next day went good for everyone expect for Diya because Purvi, Tarika, Kajal and Shreya came to know about Diya's mission by Abhilasha. Purvi, Kajal, Shreya and Tarika were angry on Diya then some way Diya console them and promise them that when she comes back from mission she will give them party for whole CID team. On the mission day at 🔟pm 🕙, Diya got up by her mobile alarm and got ready for her mission. By 11pm 🕚, Diya got ready, take her parents blessing and her brothers and her younger sister luck and hugs, Diya went for her mission.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

After 4 months, in Shetty home, it was 2am in the midnight suddenly Neerja get up and she was sweating very badly, Ravi get up immediately and sit beside Neerja and ask

Ravi - Neerja, what happened and why are you sweating so badly?

Neerja - Ravi I need my Diya back soon

Ravi - Diya will come home soon after her mission finishes.

Neerja - No Ravi, our Diya is in big trouble! I can feel it very strongly

Ravi - Neerja, Diya will be just fine. Now try to sleep!

Ravi make Neerja to sleep, then Ravi thought that he has to talk to ACP Praduyman about Diya's mission first thing on the morning. On the morning it was Sunday, Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet were at home 🏡 and they were sleeping 😴. Ravi got up at 7:00am 🕖 and see his wife was sleeping so he got fresh up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself. Then Ravi went to his kids room were his kids were sleeping peacefully so Ravi went to hall and sit on sofa and was having his coffee and reading newspaper 📰! At 7:30am Ravi called ACP Praduyman because he friend is a early riser, so he called ACP sir, in two ring ACP sir answer the said

ACP Praduyman - Hello!

Ravi - Praduyman, it is me Ravi

ACP Praduyman - Ravi say what you need or is there any problem?

Ravi - No problems and all my friend. Praduyman I need know how is Diya?

ACP Praduyman - I don't know how is Diya and you know until the mission is not finish I can't say to you how is Diya. I think you can understand me! (hesitate)

Ravi - I can totally understand you Praduyman. It is just Neerja is worrying too much for Diya.

ACP Praduyman - Oh sorry yaar, Diya came only 2 days ago from Delhi but because of the mission now Diya is 4 months away for you guys!

Ravi - Please don't say sorry Praduyman, it is part of CID duty so I can totally understand and what can you also do if the order is from government, so it is ok!

ACP Praduyman - Ok, bye I have go for my morning walk so bye.

Ravi - Bye Praduyman. Have a nice day!

ACP Praduyman - Same to you too and your family! (then they hung up the phone)

After the phone call Ravi see the wall clock it show 8:25am so Ravi thought he will make breakfast for his family. At 8:30am Abhilasha and Abhijeet came down and see their father was making breakfast for them so Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Papa, where is mama?

Ravi - Good morning Abhijeet and Abhilasha. Neerja is sleeping

Abhijeet - Sleeping but papa, mama never use to sleep till now

Ravi - Last night Neerja got a bad dream of Diya so she could not sleep properly so that is why your mama is sleeping, is there any problem for you two?

Abhilasha and Abhijeet together - No!

Abhijeet - What is for breakfast?

Ravi - Boiled eggs and toast with carrot juice

Abhilasha and Abhijeet together - Great. **(In this story I need to show that Abhijeet, Abhilasha, Daya and Diya eat whatever their parents make. Mainly what Ravi make for them)!  
**

After a while, Daya came down with a photo frame in his hand. Daya sit beside Abhijeet who was having his breakfast. Abhijeet see Daya was upset then see the photo frame, now he can understand about Daya's sadness. Next moment Abhijeet see the photo frame's glass was broken so Abhijeet check Daya's hands 👐 then Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Daya, are you ok? (ask in soft and caring voice)

Daya - Boss when will Diya will come home? (sadly 😔)

Abhijeet - As soon if she finish her mission.

Daya - 🆗!

Abhilasha - Daya bhai, how did the photo glass break?

Daya - I don't know, when I got up the photo frame was on floor and now I have a bad feeling for Diya

Abhilasha - Even you too bhaiya (ask in shock)

Daya - What do you mean even me too? (ask in confused tone)

Abhijeet - Even maa was having the same feeling too.

Daya - Papa, is it true? (shocked)

Neerja - Yes Daya.

Ravi, Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha turn and see Neerja was standing with dull face, Neerja went and sit beside Ravi. Ravi can understand Neerja's problem but Ravi can't do anything right now for his family. After breakfast their was a knock on the main door, Neerja open the door 🚪 in thought that it can be Diya but Diya was not there but there was a gift box in name of Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet so pick up the box and called Abhijeet and ask

Neerja - Abhijeet did you or Daya or Abhilasha order any online produce?

Abhijeet - No maa. Why are you asking?

Neerja - There is a gift in name for you, Abhilasha and Daya.

Something came in Abhijeet's mind and ask Neerja

Abhijeet - Maa, give me the gift box. (ask in hurry tone)

Neerja give Abhijeet the gift box. Abhijeet called Daya and Abhilasha and told them to come to his room. When Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha open the gift box very carefully. When they see inside the box the got scare. Inside the box there was cut finger with blood, a letter and a CD. Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha make themselves strong and see the finger with blood and they can say it was a girl's finger. Then they immediately call ACP Praduyman and said to come to their home as soon as possible. In 20mins Praduyman came with Dr. Salunke to Shetty house 🏡 and they ring the bell, Daya open the door and let them in. Then Dr. Salunke, Daya and ACP Praduyman went to Abhijeet's room so they see there was a box in center of the table. Praduyman can feel there is something is wrong with his officers so he sit beside Abhijeet and keep his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder by the touch Abhijeet got into senses. Abhijeet see Praduyman and ask

Abhijeet - Sir, can you please say when will Diya will come home? (asked in sadness and fear)

Praduyman - I don't know. There is no news I got from head quarters. What is the matter Abhijeet, do you need to say about something?

Abhijeet - Not to say but need to show something!

Praduyman - What? (confused)

Abhijeet open the box and Praduyman and Salunke got shocked to see the cut finger with blood. On that time Neerja came to Abhijeet's room with two cup of tea for Salunke and Praduyman. Neerja see the cut finger with blood and from her hand the tea cups fell down break into pieces and Neerja faints. Daya, Salunke, Praduyman, Abhilasha and Abhijeet got worried for Neerja and went to her and Daya lifted his mother in his arms and lay her on the bed, Abhilasha went to call Ravi. In 5mins Ravi was in Abhijeet's room and Ravi check Neerja and said

Ravi - No need to worry, she has fainted because of shock. But what can give her a shock? (confused and worried)

Abhilasha - We know papa, what gave shock to mama.

Ravi - What?

Then Abhilasha show the box to Ravi and Ravi was shocked to see a cut finger with blood in the box. Then Ravi ask

Ravi - Who is the sender of this box?

Daya - We don't know.

There was silent for 20mins in the room and Neerja start to get conscious. Neerja open her eyes and see her husband was beside her and Ravi said

Ravi - Neerja, everything is fine!

Neerja - No Ravi. I told that Diya is danger but you said she will we fine. Now the cut finger with blood in the box. Please Ravi get back my Diya please Ravi please! **(she started to cry and Ravi try to calm his wife at the same time Abhilasha came to Abhijeet's room to give a glass water to her mother)**

After few mins Neerja became alright then Daya take the box and was about to go to his room but Neerja stopped him and said

Neerja - Daya, who's finger is that?

Daya - We don't know but we will find it soon

Ravi - Daya do your investigation in this room. We need to know what is in that letter and CD

Daya - Ok papa!

Then Abhijeet take the letter and was about read it but in the letter it was written that **first call all your CID officers to your home right now including the Forensic doctors too.** So he called all the CID officers to his house including Tarika too. In half an hour all the CID officers were there in Shetty's house including Tarika too. All were confused to see their seniors in dull face, so Sachin ask

Sachin - Sir, is everything is fine and why did you call us and tell us to come home urgent?

No one said anything but Daya show the box to everyone and they were shocked. Then Abhijeet said in firm tone

Abhijeet - We are here to investigate the finger and there was a letter and CD came with this cut finger.

Everyone - Yes sir.

Then Abhijeet open the letter to read. In letter it was written like

 **I am so glad that you are reading the letter but after reading this letter please see the CD too because that is going to make you all worry for your love one very much. I am the main culprit who has written this letter to the CID team but don't worry that finger I have sent is fake but the blood is real! I need to challenge the whole CID team that if you can arrest me and the rest is on the CD so immediately put the CD and see who is your love one who is going to die soon.**

Abhilasha immediately put the CD 💿 in the CD player and when they see the TV they all got shock to see their love one!

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Guess the love one? If you guys have any guess please post the love one name on the review box!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenny** \- I will try my level best in your wish and you have to wait for that wish come true because I have to post lots of my remaining stories so I hope you understand me but I promise you that I will surely fulfill your wish! I hope you enjoy this chapter

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here is the story starts**

They were all shock to see their love one is _**Diya**_. Diya was sitting with closed eyes on chair but she was tied up with chair! She was beaten up very badly, there was wound on her head and body too and they can say she was very weak but she did not give up very easily. Someone pour the ice cold water from her head and Diya open her eyes slowly.

In Shetty house, Neerja was not able to see her daughter Diya was torture bearing all this for the CID team and family.

In unknown place, Diya open her eyes slowly and see the mask criminal was smiling at her and ask

 **Mask criminal** \- What Diya... I thought you would be eager to send this CD 💿 to your CID team and your family!

Diya - I am eagar to send something too but not the CD 💿 but I will take you with me to the court and prove you are a criminal. (weak but confident tone)

Mask criminal - What a confidence but for that you have to get free from the tied up chair then we will think who is going where!

Diya - If you have guts open my hands then I will show you who is where!

Mask criminal - You know one thing I have a surprise for you.

Diya was quite. So the criminal ask

Mask criminal - Don't you need to know what surprise I have for you?

Diya - I don't take surprises from criminals but I totally give them surprises! (said with a tease and firm but weak tone)

Mask criminal - But you have too because then gift is very wanted for you.

Diya - What do you mean? (confused)

Mask criminal - My meaning is if you go to Mumbai with me alive, the first thing your ACP sir will ask is **"Diya did you try to find the rest of the 5 senior officers"** then what will you say. So, my gift is that to show the rest of the 5 senior officers.

Diya did not believe him or her, so the mask criminal called his or her gang members who were mask too and told them to bring the 5 senior officers. After 5mins Diya can't believe what she was seeing. The 5 senior officers who came before her were still alive, Diya was happy for them that they were alive. They were in her condition meaning they are also beaten up badly like her!

In Shetty house, ACP Praduyman was happy to see the 5 senior officers were 🆗!

In unknown place, the mask criminal ask

Mask criminal - So Diya, do you believe me now or not?

Diya - Yes I do believe you, please let them go. Do whatever you want do it with me, please let them go please I beg you! (asking in begging tone)

Mask criminal - I will let them go but for that you have to give your life, is that is ok or else I will kill them with you!

Diya - No no, please don't kill them, I will die for them but first let them go then you can kill me.

Mask criminal - 🆗, I will let them go and I will fulfil your last wish

The mask criminal let the 5 senior officers to go. Then mask criminal turn to kill Diya but the mask criminal thought to torture her more so sit beside her and and told rest of the gang member to leave except for one who knows about Diya's weakness and everything! Diya was feeling very weak than before. Then mask criminal ask

Mask criminal - Diya, can you tell me about your family and friends?

Diya - Never. (firm but weak tone)

Mask criminal - Ok, you don't need stress more because I won't kill you very easily because you killed my husband! So I thought that you have feel what I'm feeling now.

Diya - What do you mean? (ask in shocked expression)

Mask criminal - Yes, what your thinking is right. I'm going kill your family and friends!

Diya - No! Please don't do anything to them. Like I said before do anything with me.

Mask criminal - What is your mother's name? (started to tease Diya)

Diya - I will never say! (said with stubborn tone)

Mask criminal - No need to say. I have already have your family and friends history with me. **Hannah** tell me about Diya's family and friends history!

 **Hannah** \- Yes boss.

Then Hannah start to tell about Diya's family and friends history to her boss like

Hannah - Boss, in Diya's family there are 5 members

Mask criminal - Tell me in detail!

Hannah - In Diya's family, her mom Neerja is a housewife, her dad Ravi is a doctor in City hospital, then Diya has 2 elder brothers who work in CID Mumbai as Senior Inpectors and then Diya's twin younger sister Abhilasha is also working with them as Senior Inspector in CID.

Mask criminal - What is Diya's brothers name?

Hannah - Abhijeet and Daya! Abhijeet is first child of the family.

Mask criminal - WOW, what a name Diya. I love the name of your brothers mainly Daya. Hannah the meaning of Daya is PITY right? (ask in teasing way while seeing Diya was getting very much angry)

Hannah - Yes boss.

Mask criminal - Now tell me about Diya's friends detail!

Hannah - Diya does not have that much friends. Her only friends is her family, some of her brother's and her twin sister friends and Inspector Purvi who was in CID training and now working with her. Now recently Diya got three more friends called Shreya, Tarika and Kajal. Now all of them work in same beauro in Mumbai.

Mask criminal - Nice. Which boss does Diya works for?

Hannah - ACP Praduyman

Diya - Don't you tell ACP sir's name with your dirty mouth. (said in angry)

Mask criminal - Why is ACP Praduyman is your father or what! (ask teasing way)

Dya - I said don't say ACP sir's name with your dirty mouth or else I will you! (said in very angry this time)

The mask criminal got very angry got up from her chair and slapped Diya very hard that she started to bleeding from her mouth 👄, then put a very strong drug injection 💉 to Diya. Diya screamed in pain and then went unconscious because in that injection there was sleeping medicine too. Then the boss said to Hannah to send the CD to Diya's house to her family and friends. That is the end of the CD 💿!

In Shetty house, everyone was very angry on the mask criminal and hurt and worrying for Diya to see Diya like this. Ravi was thinking how to treat after his daughter come back home. Neerja was hugging Ravi and crying badly after seeing the video and worrying for her daughter health and other side worrying for rest of her family. Purvi, Tarika, Shreya and Kajal trying calm Neeeja. Daya and Abhijeet were trying calm Abhilasha. Abhilasha was crying for her twin elder sister. Purvi was thinking how her best friend use to help her in her training and mainly on shooting on the moving objects and people and whenever she is sad Diya always use make funny jokes and make her to laugh and make her to share her problems with her no matter what and advise her or help her in her problems and most important the first day of Diya in CID Mumbai and her cooking. The fights they have made for silly things like who will shoot the target properly and food fight! Main important was that Diya told Shreya and her that **"she can't tell trusted one about her health problem!"** Shreya, Kajal and Tarika was think about the 4 months without Diya and Daya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Puri's was prizing about Diya like and how sincerely will Diya will take her work, and her talents and her likes and dislikes. Mostly about her childhood days and training days. Rest of the CID team were sitting quietly. After 30mins minutes later, Abhijeet came down from the stairs and said to Ravi

Abhijeet - I have made Abhilasha to sleep.

Ravi - Good!

Ravi turn to Praduyman and ask

Ravi - Now Praduyman, what is your next step? (worrying)

ACP Praduyman - We will investigate the case. I promise you we will bring Diya home safe and alive. This is a promise of a **BEST FRIEND**!

The rest of the CID team went to CID beauro to investigate about the case and to find Diya. After 2 weeks of great straggles they find where Diya is kept with the help of the 5 Senior officers who went for the mission. The whole CID team went to the hidden place of where the mask criminal has kept Diya. When they enter the hidden place, firing start and most of them were died or injured. Then they find the mask criminal and make her to tell where was Diya. Then after 20mins they find Diya but Diya was unconscious and was bleeding badly from back of head and her wounds too, so Purvi tide a handkerchief on Diya's head. Half of the team take Diya to City hospital and rest of the team member take the criminal to interrogation. In 20mins the half of the team take Diya to hospital but their bad luck Ravi was not there, so **Aditya** who was Abhijeet's school friend was there so he take Diya to OT room. Abhijeet called his mother and told her everything then ended the call and sit between Daya and Abhilasha. In 20mins Neerja and rest of the team come to hospital. After 2 hours the OT door open and Aditya came out of the room and said

Aditya - Good news that Diya is ok but...!

Abhijeet - But what?

Aditya - Diya's heart is very weak than before

Neerja - What you mean Aditya?

Aditya - Aunty I don't think this time Diya can be save.

Everyone was shocked but Neerja got worried and try to call Ravi so that he can do something for Diya. In half an hour Ravi came to the hospital and check Diya but like Aditya said Diya's heart was very weak than before so he keep Diya in life support. Then Ravi went to his cabin where his family and CID team was waiting for him to explain Diya's health problem and what was the meaning of Aditya words!

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

 **I don't know too much about hospital so I write in my imagination so please don't take me wrong!**

What was Diya's health problem? To know please wait for next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenny** **-** Thanks for understanding me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X** **Here the story starts  
**

Ravi went to his cabin where his family and CID team was waiting for him to explain what was the meaning for Aditya's words and what was wrong in Diya's health! When Ravi entered his cabin, he can see his kids and CID team were restless to know about Diya's health condition. Ravi sit on his chair and said

Ravi - I have kept Diya in life support

Neerja - Ravi, will Diya's health will be ok? (ask in worry tone)

Ravi - If Diya comes conscious soon, I can say properly and she has to breathe on her own for that which is hard for her health condition

Then Ravi called Aditya to his cabin ask about the details of Diya's operation. After Aditya went out of Ravi's cabin then Ravi seem to be worry and scare after what Aditya said so Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Papa, what is problem, why are you look so worrying and scared?

Ravi thought this is the right time to say his kids the truth of Diya's health. Ravi said

Ravi - I think we may loss Diya

CID team - What? (ask in shock)

Daya - No! No, this can't be true. You are lying right dad!

Ravi - No Daya! Diya was already having a bad health since her childhood.

Neerja can understand what Ravi was doing so she did not interfere between Ravi's talk with CID team! Then Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Papa do you know what are you saying?

Ravi - Yes I know **Abhilasha Shetty**! (said in firm tone)

Abhijeet - What is going in here can someone can tell me properly! (ask in irritation tone)

Neerja - Diya may die soon!

Abhijeet - What? But why?

Ravi - Because of her carelessness in her health.

Daya - Papa, please explain us. We can't understand a thing what are you coming to say and why Diya may die soon? What is problem with her?

Ravi see Neerja and ask permission by eyes **"I think it is time that we have to say them the truth. Will you say or me?"** Neerja said by eyes **"You say them the truth."** Then Ravi see the CID team and then open his drawer and take a red colour file and give it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet read the file and get shocked, so Daya ask

Daya - Abhi, what is in the file?

Abhijeet without answering his question, gives Daya the file and see his father in total shock and disbelief. Daya read the file and get shocked too then see his father with same expression! Dr. Salunke felt bad so he take the file from Daya and read it and get shocked, so ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Salunke what is in the file?

Dr. Salunke - Diya has **Heart problem** since childhood!

CID team - What? (asked in shock)

ACP Praduyman - Salunke have you lost your mind. Do you know what your saying!

Dr. Salunke - Yes boss.

Then the CID team see Ravi to explain what is going on here and what did they heard now from Dr. Salunke is truth. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - When did you and maa came to know about Diya's heart problem?

Ravi - When she was 2 years old.

Daya - Why you guys did not say us?

Neerja - We promised her that we won't say it until the right time

Abhilasha - Do we have any solution for her? (ask in hope)

Ravi - Yes but Diya did not accept it till now!

Daya - What is the solution?

Ravi - We have to change her heart

Abhijeet - Then why you did not do that in first place (ask in angry tone)

Ravi - Because she did not accept it in the first place and we did not want to force her for the operation

Then there were silence for 20mins. Suddenly a nurse came and said that Diya was getting conscious, so Ravi went to see and check Diya. Here in Ravi's cabin, Neerja can feel her kids angry on Diya. Neerja ask

Neerja - Any of you are going to see Diya?

Daya - No!

Neerja - Why?

Abhilasha - You know why we are not going to see her!

Neerja - That means what Diya thinking was true

That got everyone attention and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What you mean Maa? (confused)

Neerja - Diya was afraid to loss you all that is why she did not want to say you guys the truth.

Everyone was seeing Neerja with guilt. Neerja said

Neerja - If you guys think Diya was wrong in her place, I do accept but that was because of losing you. If you guys need help me and Ravi to save her or you all think that Diya is died for you.

Neerja went to see Diya. In Ravi's cabin, the CID team was feeling guilty to think that Diya try to hide this because she hates them but turns out Diya loves them more, and the CID team more than her own family! So they all went to Diya room to see her. ACP Praduyman was first who entered the room. Neerja and Ravi let them to talk to Diya. Diya was in semiconscious because of medicine effect and there was breathing mask was on her face to get oxygen properly and some life support machines were attached to her body too. Diya try to sit on the bed but Ravi did not let her to take more stress on her body because that may start bleeding on her wounds and stress for her heart too. ACP Praduyman sit on stool which was near the bed and ask

ACP Praduyman - How are you Diya? (ask in caring tone)

Diya - Fine sir. When I can join the beauro? (said and ask in weak tone)

ACP Praduyman - Not until you are fully recovered

Diya - But sir... (got cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Diya, sir is right you have to rest until you get full recovery! (said in order but soft tone)

Diya - Ok bhaiya.

After 15mins everybody went to their work even Neerja to because she got a call friend so went to meet her friend, expect Purvi, Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha. None were talking to Diya! Till now Diya does not know that everybody knows about her health problem. After sometime Diya went to deep sleep. Daya was sitting on stool near the bed and caring Diya's hair and holding her hand tight which is free. Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Purvi were sleeping on each other like Abhijeet was sitting on sofa and sleeping and caring Abhilasha's hair, Abhilasha was sleeping on Abhijeet's lap and Purvi was sleeping on Abhijeet keeping her head on Abhijeet's shoulder. After few mins Diya wake up and see Daya was sleeping while holding her hand tightly. Then Diya see Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Purvi were sleeping too, Diya try to take Daya's phone from his shirt pocket and take the picture of trio of Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Purvi sleeping. Then suddenly Diya started feeling more pain from her hand wound because of the stress but she did not make a noise because not to wake up the sleeping friends who were in deep sleep. For few seconds Diya been quite and bearing the pain but the pain was aggrevating so she hold Daya's hand very tightly. Daya wake up feeling pain in his hand and see Diya closed her eyes very tight and tears were coming from her eyes so Daya got worried and ask Diya

Daya - Diya, do you feel pain in your body? (ask in caring and worrying tone)

Diya just nodes her head " **Yes**." So Daya went of the room and told the nurse to call Ravi immediately. The nurse went to Ravi's cabin and called him. Until Ravi come Daya try to calm her down. When the nurse told about Diya's, Ravi got panicked and went to Diya's room immediately and check her and give her a painkiller injection and see Daya's mobile in her hand and take it from her hand and keep it in his coat without Daya's notice, then Ravi ask

Ravi - Diya, do you feel less pain now? (ask in worrying tone)

Diya - Yes papa!

Ravi - How did you get this sudden pain?

Diya looked down. Ravi take Daya's mobile from his coat and ask

Ravi - Is it because of this? (Showing Daya's mobile! Daya is shocked to see his mobile in his father's hand)

Diya - No papa. It is me who take Daya's mobile from his shirt pocket to take photo of Abhi bhaiya, Purvi and Abhilasha and that is why I got this sudden pain.

Daya - But why did you take my mobile? (confused)

Diya - Look at Abhi bhaiya, Abhilasha and Purvi they are sleeping so cute.

Then Ravi and Daya see the Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Purvi was sleeping like small babies. Daya and Ravi smiled to see them. Daya ask

Daya - You could have wake me up to take photo of them

Diya - You were sleeping too

Ravi and Daya, got the answer for Diya's sudden pain. Ravi smiling went to check other patient. In Diya's room, Daya sit on stool again and start to talk to Diya. At night Neerja came to see Diya and give dinner for Purvi and Diya when she entered the room and see Diya was lying on her bed and talking to Purvi. Diya was not wearing her oxygen mask. Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet they were not there because they got a call from Rajat, that they got a case so Abhijeet, Daya and Abhilasha went to solve the case. Neerja went near Purvi and keep her hand on Purvi's shoulder. Purvi turn and see Neerja so get up from the stool and wish Neerja.

Purvi - Good evening aunty

Neerja - Good evening to you too. Did you both eat something?

Diya - No maa.

Neerja - Ok. I have got dinner for you both!

Purvi - Thanks aunty (said with a smile)

Neerja - No need to say thanks, it is my job to take care of my both sweet girls. (Neerja thinks Purvi as her daughter. Neerja cares Purvi like she care for her kids)

Diya and Purvi had their dinner with Neerja. After dinner Diya take her tablets and went to deep sleep. A nurse came and put the oxygen mask on Diya and fix it correctly and check the oxygen machine and then went out of the room. Neerja and Purvi was talking for a while about Diya's health. Then Purvi keep her head on Neerja's lap and went to her dream world. Neerja went to sleep while caring Purvi's hair. The next day Abhijeet was taking care of Diya. Diya try to talk to Abhijeet but Abhijeet was stubborn at he won't talk to her easily for hiding about her health problem from them. Diya started to feel that Abhijeet is not liking her like he did before.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Will Abhijeet will talk to Diya or not?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the story start  
**

The next day Abhijeet was taking care of Diya. Diya was trying to talk to Abhijeet but Abhijeet was stubborn that he won't talk to her easily for hiding about her health problem to them. Diya started to feel that Abhijeet is not liking her like he did before. Diya finally ask Abhijeet that

Diya - Bhaiya are you angry on me?

Finally Abhijeet shout at Diya

Abhijeet - Yes, yes I am angry on you. (shouts at Diya)

Diya - Why? (ask in shock)

Abhijeet - How could you even think that we may hate you after we come to know about your heart problem. (shouts at Diya)

Diya was shocked that how did Abhijeet came to know about her heart problem. She was thinking who would have say to Abhijeet? Diya had a fear that did Abhijeet have said about this news to Daya and Abhilasha? Even if he said to them how will they react for the news? So Diya ask

Diya - Does Daya bhaiya and Abhilasha know about my health problem?

Abhijeet - Yes!

Diya - How did you come to know about my health problem?

Abhijeet - Papa told us yesterday.

Diya - Ok.

There was silence for half an hour. Abhijeet can feel Diya was very quite which is uneasy for him because Diya is full of Daya's nature since childhood so he was feeling guilty that he shouted at Diya. Then Abhijeet see Diya that she was seeing outside of the window and silent tears were coming out of her eyes. Then Abhijeet see out of the window and see that there was 2 kids were playing police and thief game! Abhijeet see Diya was lost on the kids game and the kids. Abhijeet started to think about his childhood days with Diya but importantly he and Daya can't forget the day they were born

 **Flashback start**

 **It was 23 October (sorry guys please take me wrong for putting my date of birth on this story)**

Abhijeet was 4 years old,

Daya was 2 years old, and

Neerja was pregnant with twins. She was 9 months pregnant.

 **(Important note :- In this chapter I'm adding a character that you guys will come to know in the story)**

It was Sunday, so Ravi was at home. Abhijeet and Daya were sleeping. Neerja was in kitchen making coffee for herself and Ravi. Ravi was in his room and checking the cradles for new coming babies. Neerja came to the room with 2 cups of coffee in her hands and she keep one cup on the side table and went to Ravi with a cup of coffee. Neerja call

Neerja - Ravi, here is your coffee!

Ravi - keep it on the side table I will drink it after I finish this work

Neerja - Ravi stop checking the cradles and drink your coffee first

Ravi turn and take his coffee from his wife and sit on the bed and ask

Ravi - Is Abhijeet and Daya are still sleeping?

Neerja - Yes.

Ravi keeps his hand on Neerja's belly and ask

Ravi - What is my angles doing inside you?

Neerja - Ravi, how you say I'm having girls inside me, it can be boys also!

Ravi - I'm 100% sure it is girls only.

Neerja - What if it is boys? (Asking in teasing tone)

Ravi - Neerja please don't say like that. We already have two boys.

Neerja - Ok. It is girls! Happy?

Ravi - Yes. (said in happy tone)

Neerja - Ravi, I told you to think some names for the babies, did you think of some names?

Ravi - Yes.

Neerja - What names?

Ravi - Not now. After they are born.

Neerja - Ok.

All of a sudden they hear Daya crying so Neerja try to get up but Ravi said

Ravi - I will go and check on Daya.

Neerja just nodes her head " **Yes**." Ravi went to Daya's room to check on him. When Ravi entered the room of Daya, he can see that Abhijeet was laughing at Daya. Daya see Ravi standing at the doorstep and Daya ran to Ravi, Ravi lifted his younger son and see his elder son was standing like a innocent kid. So Ravi ask

Ravi - Daya, what happened? Why are you crying?

Daya - Abhi said that I can not be a good elder brother! (said crying)

Ravi - Abhijeet is that true?

Abhijeet - No papa! (said like a must innocent child)

Ravi - For lying I am going to give punishment for you

Abhijeet try to run because he know what was coming next as punishment but Ravi catch him and put him on the bed and start to tickling him. Daya also join Ravi in giving punishment for Abhijeet. Then Ravi, Abhijeet and Daya went to Ravi's room. Neerja was wondering what was taking so long so she thought to go and see what was wrong. When she was about to get down of the bed, Ravi came in the room with Daya and Abhijeet. Ravi said

Ravi - Neerja sit on the bed, we are here!

Neerja smiles at Ravi and her kids. Abhijeet and Daya ran to the bed and climbed on the bed and say Good Morning to Neerja and sit beside her each side. Ravi also sit on the bed and start playing games with his sons. After 20mins Daya ask

Daya - Mama I'm very hungry!

Neerja - I will cook the breakfast in 10mins.

Ravi - No need, I will cook the breakfast for you all. Neerja don't even try to get down of the bed.

Neerja - OK Ravi.

Ravi went make breakfast. Daya and Abhijeet were playing with Neerja. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Maa, can I keep my hand on you stomach?

Daya - Me too!

Neerja - Sure.

Abhijeet and Daya keep their hands on Neerja's belly, then they could feel the babies. After 20 minutes, Ravi came with breakfast to the room and they have their breakfast. Then Daya and Abhijeet went to play at Abhijeet's room. Neerja rest her head on Ravi's shoulder and keep her hand on her belly. Ravi was reading newspaper 📰 and he ask

Ravi - Do you need to say something to me? (ask without seeing Neerja)

Neerja - No. It is just that your daughters have start to kicking me! (said while seeing her belly and moving her hand on her belly)

Ravi keep the newspaper side table and keep his hand on her belly and kiss her belly then see Neerja. Neerja can understand the meaning of his look and said

Neerja - Ravi, you have to wait for 2 more weeks

Ravi - I know!

In the evening, Ravi was seeing TV 📺 with Daya and Abhijeet. Suddenly they hear Neerja was screaming for Ravi. Ravi went to his room and see Neerja was holding her belly and kneeling down on the floor and said

Neerja - Ravi, I think it is time

Ravi got what Neerja was coming to say so he make a call to his mother. In 5mins Ravi's mother ( **Disha** ) was there to take care of Daya and Abhijeet. Ravi take Neerja to the nearest hospital immediately and when they reach the hospital, there were stretcher and a nurse and 2 ward boys were waiting outside and they take Neerja to deliver room. **(The hospital belongs to Ravi"s collage friend so Ravi called to the hospital and told them the matter so they could be ready)** Ravi was sitting outside and was praying for his wife and for his babies. After 20mins the doctor came out of delivery room and Ravi went to the doctor and ask

Ravi - Doctor is my wife and my babies are fine? (worrying tone)

Doctor - Congratulations your wife has given birth for **TWIN** **GIRLS**!

Ravi was happy to hear the news and said

Ravi - Thank you doctor. (happy tone)

Voice - **Ravi, what are you doing here?**

Ravi turn and see who it was! It was Ravi's collage friend **Nakul. (Nakul is the owner of the hospital and was a doctor too!)**

Ravi - Nakul, what a surprise my friend?

 **Nakul** \- Leave all your stupid questions. First tell me what bring you here?

Ravi - Neerja... (But before Ravi could say the good news, Nakul got panicked and ask)

Nakul - What happened to Neerja, is she fine?

Ravi - Yes, she is fine. Neerja just gave birth to twin girls.

Nakul - What a great news. Congratulations for your third child

Ravi - Thanks yaar. I just can't wait to see my daughters! (said in excitement)

A nurse came and said

Nurse - **Mr. Shetty** , you can go and see your wife and your babies

Ravi said thanks to the nurse and Ravi and Nakul went inside the room. Ravi see his new babies were in cradles. Nakul can feel his friend's happiness. Ravi went to Neerja, and sit on stool and keep his hand on her head and called her in soft voice

Ravi - Neerja!

Neerja open her eyes slowly and see her husband was smiling in happiness, and Ravi said

Ravi - Neerja you have given birth for girls. Thanks for fulfilling my wish and giving me this wonderful opportunity to be a father for our daughters!

Neerja - Ravi, I need to see our girls. (said in weak voice)

Ravi went near the cradles and lift elder baby girl and went near Neerja and give her the baby, then Ravi went near the second cradle and lifted the younger baby girl and went to Neerja and show her their second baby girl. Nakul was very happy for them and said

Nakul - I think no one needs me here! (teasing tone)

Ravi and Neerja see Nakul and Ravi said

Ravi - Sorry yaar. I forgot about you!

Nakul - Don't feel sorry. I am happy for you both! (said with smiling face)

Ravi and Neerja smile. Then Nakul see the new born babies and went to his duty because he got a urgent call from the nurse. Neerja ask

Neerja - Ravi, did you call maa and tell her the news?

Ravi - Oh shit, I forgot to inform her! I will call her now and tell her the good news

Ravi called his mother and tell her the good news. In 20mins Disha, Abhijeet and Daya were in hospital. In Neerja's room, Daya, Disha and Abhijeet entered the room a they see Ravi and Neerja was holding the babies. Abhijeet and Daya ran to their parents and Daya climbed on the bed and Abhijeet was standing beside Ravi. Disha was happy to see her son's happiness. Then Disha ask

Disha - Who is having my elder granddaughter? (happy tone)

Neerja - Ravi is having her maa!

Abhijeet and Daya ask in same time

Abhijeet and Daya together - I want to hold her!

Ravi give Abhijeet the baby. Neerja make Daya to sit beside her and give him the baby. Then Daya ask

Daya - What is the name of her?

Neerja - I don't know. Ask your papa!

Daya - Papa, what is the name of her?

Ravi - **Abhilasha** and the elder one name is **Diya**.

Disha - I love the names for my granddaughters!

Ravi - Thanks maa!

Then Ravi and Neerja told Abhijeet and Daya to tell name their sisters in their ear three times! Next day Neerja and Ravi came home with Diya and Abhilasha and start a new life.

 **Flashback end**

Abhijeet see Diya, she was still looking out of the window but she was not crying now. Then Abhijeet went to another flashback of there childhood.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the story start  
**

Abhijeet see Diya, she was still looking out of the window but now she was not crying now. Then Abhijeet went to another flashback of there childhood.

 **(Important note :- I'm adding some characters that you guys will come to know in the story)**

 **Flashback start**

Abhijeet was 13 years old,

Daya was 11 years old, and

Diya and Abhilasha was 9 years old.

Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha were going to same school. In school, it was lunch time. Some kids were having their lunch in school playground and some were having lunch in classroom with their friends, brother and sister. In playground Abhijeet and Daya were sitting under a tree and waiting for their sisters! After 20mins Abhilasha and Diya came to Daya and Abhijeet with their lunch box and they said

Diya and Abhilasha together - Sorry, sorry we are late!

Daya - It is okay!

Diya - What for lunch?

Abhijeet - Tomato rice with chips.

Abhilasha - YUM my favorite! (happy tone)

While eating their lunch, Daya ask

Daya - What take you both so long?

Abhilasha - Actually, our teacher did not let us go.

Abhijeet - Why? (ask while eating his lunch)

Diya - Abhilasha forgot to do her science homework

Abhijeet - Did the teacher told you both to bring our parents?

Diya - Nope.

Daya - Why?

Abhilasha - Diya told the teacher that tomorrow I will submit my homework.

Daya - Good.

They finish their lunch and take their lunch box to keep in classroom. They keep their lunch box in their bags and they were about to go the playground but suddenly Daya's friend **Surya** came and said

Surya - Daya, principal is calling 4 of you

Daya - Why?

Surya - I don't know.

Abhijeet - Ok, we will go to the principal office right now

They went to the principal office and they ask permission to their principal and came inside and standing in height order. Then principal said

 **Principal** **ma'am** \- I called you 4 here because I have selected you 4 for a interschool competition, which is going to be held in 2 months. I need your parents permission for this competition!

Daya - Don't worry ma'am, we will talk to our parents

Principal ma'am - No need Daya, I have sent a letter to your home. You have to bring that letter in 10 days, then only I can give your names for the competition!

Abhijeet - Ok ma'am.

Principal ma'am - Now you may go to your lunch break.

Daya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Diya (together) - Thank you ma'am!

They were about to leave then suddenly Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Ma'am, can I ask you something?

Principal ma'am - Yes, ask!

Abhijeet - What rounds we will be in?

Principal ma'am - After school finish came to my cabin I will give the list of rounds of the competition.

Abhilasha - Ok ma'am and thank you ma'am!

Then they leave the principal room and went to Abhijeet's class and sit on his bench. Abhijeet take his water bottle from his school bag and drink some water and pass it Daya, Diya and Abhilasha drink the water and give the bottle to Abhijeet. They were in shock and happy that they were selected for the competition but Diya was worrying that will her parents will let her participate in this competition. Daya see Diya's worry face and ask

Daya - Diya, what are you worrying for?

Diya - Nothing. I worrying that will our parents will let us go for the interschool competition.

Abhilasha - Bhatia, Diya is right.

Abhijeet - Don't worry! We will prove our parents that we are capable for this competition to them

After 30mins the bell ring Daya, Abhilasha and Diya went to their class. After the school finish, Abhijeet, Abhilasha, Diya and Daya went to principal office and they got a paper of the list of the rounds of interschool competition and then they went home. By 4:15pm they reached home! When they enter the house, they can hear Neerja was talking to someone, so they went to hall to who was Neerja was talking too! They see Neerja's friends were there so they try to escape but their bad luck their mom saw them so she called them and without a choice they talk to Neerja's friends for a while and went to their respective rooms to get fresh. After getting fresh they meeting in study room with their homework, snacks and the paper of the list of rounds of the interschool competition. After finishing their homework, they take the paper of the list of the rounds of the competition and read and Abhijeet said

Abhijeet - WOW, we have choice to take in first two rounds like in first round we can take like take a quiz or sports, and in second round we can take like swimming or cycling.

Diya - In first round I will surely take the quiz! What you say Abhi?

Abhilasha - Surely I'm taking the quiz too!

Daya and Abhijeet did not like the idea of taking quiz in first round so Daya said

Daya - Don't you guys think it is too much brainy stuff in the first round.

Diya and Abhilasha - No, we don't think so. If you both need join us or else sit and see how we play. (said together with a tease)

Abhijeet - Ok, ok we are joining you both. Happy?

Abhilasha and Diya - Yes! (said with a high-five with each other)

Daya - What about our second round, what are we going to take for the competition

Abhijeet - We can take swimming

Daya - That is great. Now we have to talk to our parents about the competition.

Abhijeet - Yeah, you are right Daya.

Abhijeet, Diya Daya and Abhilasha went to their parents room. When they entered the room they their father was reading the paper which is sent by school and their mother was cutting vegetables for dinner. Ravi said

Ravi - Why you 4 are standing on doorstep, come inside. (said without seeing them)

Diya, Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha were shock that how did their father come to know that they were standing there and that also without seeing them! They entered the room and sit beside their father and was eager to know what their father is going to say. Then Ravi said

Ravi - I and your mother accept for the competition. (happy tone)

Daya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Diya got very happy and hug their father and then went to their mother and hug her too and said thanks to their parents, Neerja and Ravi signed the paper and they give it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha were about to go out of the room but Ravi called Diya

Ravi - Diya, I need to talk to you

Diya know what her parents need to talk to her so she stay. Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet went to their rooms. Ravi said

Ravi - Diya, come here and sit here (said with tired tone and ask her to sit beside him)

Diya sit beside Ravi and see her father was worrying for her health and Ravi said

Ravi - Diya, your reports have come today and I and your maa are very disappointed at you that you are not taking care of yourself. Diya, I and your maa trust on you that you can take care of yourself. If you don't listen to me then how can I help you in getting well soon and think what if Abhijeet, Daya and Abhilasha come to know about your heart problem they would surely get angry on you and will not let you to participate in this competition!

Diya was quite. Neerja can understand what Diya was thinking so she keep her hand on Diya's head and cares it. Neerja said

Neerja - Diya, we want you to be happy like your brothers and Abhilasha but we have a fear that we may lose you. If we lose you we can't take care of Daya and you know why I'm saying this!

Diya - Maa, don't worry I won't die soon. When the time comes surely the GOD will call me then only I will leave you all but before I die I need to be a CID officer.

Ravi - Why don't you accept for the operation?

Diya - In the operation I have only 40/100% of getting life and we don't have guarantee if I can survive the operation. Papa I don't need a operation and from now I will listen to you but I don't need operation.

Ravi can understand his daughter's fear so he hugs Diya and ask

Ravi - What are competitions you guys are going get participate?

Diya - You will come to know on competition day.

Saying this Diya went to her room. Ravi was worrying for Diya, Neerja see her husband was worrying for Diya and ask

Neerja - What are you worrying Ravi?

Ravi - I don't want Diya to participate on competition but I have no courage to say her.

Neerja - Ravi, don't worry our Diya will be just fine like before.

Ravi - Neerja I'm scared that if they take some games like swimming or cycling or running race that can make Diya breathless and that can make trouble for her heart.

Neerja can understand Ravi's worry but right now she has to mother more than a wife so she said

Neerja - Ravi let Diya do want she wants and we will support her and don't worry I will take care of Diya.

Ravi smiles and hugs Neerja. The next day, in school Diya, Abhilasha, Daya and Abhijeet went to principal room and give the letter to their principal which Ravi and Neerja signed and said what games they are going to participate in first two rounds. For two months Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha were preparing for competition. On competition day, Neerja and Ravi were with Abhijeet, Diya, Abhilasha and Daya. Diya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Daya had a team name as **Shetty siblings!** On the competition the first round was Quiz! Diya, Daya, Abhijeet and Abhilasha were team but Diya answered most of the questions which was surprising everyone who have see and participate on the competition. The second round of the competition was cycling or swimming and the Shetty siblings took swimming which was fearing Ravi so much for Diya. When the competition start, Abhijeet dive into the water and swim as fast as possible and when he returned Daya dived into the water and swim as fast as possible and when he returned, Abhilasha dived into the water and swim as fast as possible just like her brothers but she was little bit slow and that got Daya and Abhijeet worry so Abhijeet ask Diya

Abhijeet - Diya can you swim fast as possible?

Diya - Don't worry bhaiya. I will make our school to win on this competition no matter what! (firm tone)

When Abhilasha returned, Diya dived into the water and swim as fast as possible by holding her breath which was giving her little bit trouble to swim but Diya did not care for that, when she returned she was breathless but she did not care. After the swimming competition Ravi told Neerja to check on Diya. Neerja went to the dressing room and see Diya was breathless, Neerja got worried and went to Diya and ask

Neerja - Diya are you fine?

Diya - Yes maa, don't worry to much!

Neerja - Diya I think you have to come with me or Ravi to the hospital

Diya - No maa. Still two more competitions are there if I come to the hospital, judges may disqualified us from the competition. Don't worry maa, now I'm fine and after competition, papa can take me to the hospital 🏥.

Neerja - 🆗!

Neerja help Diya to change her dress and went to her seat to sit beside Ravi. After the competition was finish and it was time for the result, and the host of the competition said

The host - Can you guys guess the winners of the competition?

There was silent for few mins from everyone, Diya, Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Daya were holding hands tight and praying and rest of players were doing the same. The host said

The host- The winner of this interschool competition is **"Shetty siblings"**

Daya, Diya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet were shocked to hear their team name and hug each other and rest of the players shake hand with them. Abhijeet, Daya, Diya and Abhilasha came down the stage and called their principal ma'am and told her to collect the trophy. Principal ma'am was proud and she collected the trophy and make honor for Shetty siblings by gold medals and cups and gave some speech about them. When everything was over, Ravi told Neerja to take Abhilasha, Daya and Abhijeet home. Ravi take Diya to hospital for a check up. When they came home that night they had a small party at home and next day in school, Daya, Abhilasha, Diya and Abhijeet were called as **Shetty siblings** from that day.

 **Flashback end**

Abhijeet see Diya and got panick and went outside the room and told a nurse to call Ravi immediately! The nurse went to call Ravi.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Why did Abhijeet got panicked after seeing Diya? To know you guys have to wait for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here the story start  
**

Abhijeet see Diya and got panick and went outside the room and told a nurse to call Ravi immediately! The nurse went to call Ravi. The nurse came into Ravi's cabin and said

Nurse - Doctor, patient number 208 is having some problem

Ravi got that the nurse was telling about Diya so without any word he went to Diya's room to check on her. When he entered the room, he saw that Abhijeet was crying and was saying something to Diya but Diya does not respond to him. Ravi went near Abhijeet and keep his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and told him to go out so that he can check Diya properly. Abhijeet came outside the room and sit on chair. Ravi was checking Diya. Diya's pulses was getting low and heart beat rate was getting low too so Ravi immediately put a injection to her which could make her pulses and heart beat rate to come to normal. Ravi again check Diya's pulses and heart beat rate to conform if it is normal and put the oxygen mask and fix it properly. Ravi came out of the room, then Ravi see Abhijeet and sit beside his son and ask

Ravi - Abhijeet did you shout at Diya?

Abhijeet - Yes papa (low tone)

Ravi - Why?

Abhijeet - I was angry on her! (low tone)

Ravi - Abhijeet I can understand what is running in your mind and how do you feel too but right now Diya needs our support. We need to make her feel that we are there for her no matter what!

Abhijeet - Sorry papa (guilty tone)

Ravi - I don't need your sorry and don't feel guilty too but I need your support to make Diya the old Diya which we know before we came to know about her heart problem.

Abhijeet - I'm with you no matter what!

Ravi - That's my boy. (proud tone)

Abhijeet - Can I go and see Diya?

Ravi - Sure. If you need something I'm in my cabin or if I'm not in my cabin I may have gone for rounds or to check some other patients, ok?

Abhijeet just nodes his head " **Yes** " and get up from the chair and goes inside Diya's room. Abhijeet sit on stool which is beside Diya's bed and holds Diya hand and see her pale and weak face which was hurting him. After 1 hour CID team came to see Diya, Diya was very tired because of the injection and woke up very soon because of breathlessness. Freddy give a lunch box to Diya and said

Freddy - Diya ma'am, my wife made your favourite carrot halwa with fresh ghee

Diya - Thanks Freddy (smiling face but little bit weak tone)

Abhilasha - Then we all have to eat it too!

Everyone laugh but Diya just smile and Dr. Salunke ask

Dr. Salunke - How is your health now?

Diya - Fine sir

Time to time Diya was seeing ACP sir which is notice by ACP Praduyman. ACP Praduyman sir can feel Diya wants to talk to him in private but Diya can't say it because she thinks it may hurt others so ACP Praduyman said

ACP Praduyman - Can everyone go out for few mins I need to talk to Diya in private!

Everyone goes out of the room expect ACP Praduyman and some officers sit on the chairs and some officers were stand. In Diya's room, Diya was restless about the morning talk with Abhijeet so Diya ask

Diya - Sir, why did you send everyone out?

ACP Praduyman - I feel like you need to say something to me.

ACP Praduyman sit on stool and hold Diya's hand very tight and ask

ACP Praduyman - Diya come on say it to me what is bothering you? You are like my daughter to me!

Diya - Sir, do you and rest of the teammates know about my heart problem?

ACP Praduyman was relax because he knew that if Diya come to know that they know about her health problem, she may ask them so he was already ready for this type of situation and said

ACP Praduyman - Yes, we know!

Diya was quite so ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Diya I need to ask you something which is very important

Diya - Ask sir!

ACP Praduyman - Why you don't want to do heart operation?

Diya - After operation I may die and there is no guarantee if I may survive after the operation

ACP Praduyman- Did Abhijeet shout at you on the morning?

Diya - It is not bhaiya's falth, he was right on his place but I was wrong in my place.

ACP Praduyman- No Diya, if another person was in your place she or he would do the same for the family's happiness.

Diya - Sir, I mostly did this because I don't want to be a burden for my family and for the teammates too

ACP Praduyman - Diya, who said that you would be a burden for us and mostly for your family

There was silence for few secs and ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Diya if we support you will you accept for the operation?

Diya - Sure sir but only in one condition!

ACP Praduyman - What condition?

Diya - I need to talk to everyone expect my parents meaning without my parents!

ACP Praduyman - OK. Tomorrow is Sunday I will bring the whole team then you can talk to them freely.

Diya - Ok sir!

ACP Praduyman - Good

ACP Praduyman called everyone inside the room and they all talked for few minutes. A nurse came to Diya's room and said that Ravi calling them to his cabin and the CID team went to Ravi's cabin and let Diya to take rest. When the CID team entered Ravi's cabin, they see Neerja was also there in the cabin. Ravi told them to sit. CID team sit and ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Tell Ravi why did you call us here?

Ravi - I need your help Praduyman (scare tone)

ACP Praduyman - What is the matter and why are you so scared?

Ravi - I'm scared because I'm losing my daughter

Neerja - What do you mean Ravi? (tensed tone)

Ravi - We have to do the operation soon for Diya or else we may lose her soon

Daya - What you mean papa?

Ravi - Diya's heart is getting weak and she is still alive because of the life support machines only!

ACP Praduyman - Ravi just give me one more day by tomorrow I will make her to accept for the operation

Ravi can't get what his friend is coming to say and ask

Ravi - What you mean Praduyman? (confused tone)

ACP Praduyman- Tomorrow I will bring my whole team here and talk to her about the operation and make her to accept for the operation but she don't not want you or Neerja to be in the meeting us!

Ravi - It is okay with me. What you say Neerja?

Neerja - It is okay with me too! But you need to talk to her Praduyman and also with your teammates only?

ACP Praduyman - Diya is thinking she is getting burden you and us

Everyone in Ravi's cabin said together

Everyone - WHAT? (Total shock)

ACP Praduyman - Yes!

Abhijeet - What you mean sir?

Ravi - Praduyman please say you are playing with me!

ACP Praduyman - I'm not playing Ravi, I'm saying the truth.

Abhilasha - Why does Diya think that she is getting burden on us?

Dr. Salunke - It can be because of the fear, she is having inside of her

Ravi - No Salunke

Dr. Salunke - What you mean Ravi?

Ravi - She is scared because of the operation and she thinks that she may not survive

ACP Praduyman - What Ravi is saying is right!

Ravi - Praduyman are you sure you and your team can make Diya accept for the operation? (ask in hope)

ACP Praduyman - I am 100% sure that the meeting will so great with Diya. Ravi don't worry Diya will just fine soon.

Ravi - I believe in you and your team.

ACP Praduyman - Thanks, now can I go with my team?

Ravi - Sure.

CID team leave Ravi's cabin and Neerja ask

Neerja - Ravi will this meeting will work?

Ravi - Don't worry Neerja, I believe in Praduyman's plan.

The rest of the day went good. The next day the whole CID team was outside Diya's room.

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Will the meeting will work? Will Diya will accept for the operation? Will the operation go successful? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the story start  
**

The next day the whole CID team was outside Diya's room. ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Are you guys ready?

CID team - Yes sir!

ACP Praduyman - Abhijeet, Daya and Abhilasha, I don't need you three to get angry on Diya

Abhijeet, Daya and Abhilasha together - Ok sir.

ACP Praduyman - Good.

The CID team went inside Diya's room. Diya was sitting and looking outside the window, so ACP Praduyman called

ACP Praduyman - Diya!

Diya turn her head to them and smiled and said

Diya - Why you all standing please sit (said with a smile)

ACP Praduyman sit on stool, Daya and Abhijeet sit on bed of each side, Dr. Salunke, Kajal, Shreya and Rajat sit on sofa and Abhilasha, Tarika, Freddy and Purvi were standing. Diya was happy that like ACP Praduyman sir told he has bought the whole CID team to the meeting and even her parents were not there so she thought that she can speak freely to them mainly to her Brothers and her younger sister! Diya ask

Diya - What is matter you need to talk sir?

ACP Praduyman- Diya, we need to talk about your problems about your heart operation!

Diya - 🆗!

ACP Praduyman - Diya why are you scared of your operation?

Diya - I don't know if I could survive after the operation

Freddy - Why you say that ma'am?

Diya - There is only 40% of survival for me!

Daya - Why you did not say us the truth?

Diya - I was scared

Abhilasha - Scared of what?

Diya - I thought that you guys will not talk to me then you will hate me and even may think I'm a total burden for you three of you and the family too! (said with her head down)

Abhijeet - Diya how can you even think of that?

Diya - I saw a family, who came to know that their daughter has a heart problem. The girl try to explain to her brother and sister about her problem but they did not want to hear her problem and then they said that she was getting burden to her family and even said that if she was not born they would have been even happier or if she die they would be happy so that is why I thought that I won't say my heart problem to you. (said having tears in her eyes)

CID team can understand her pain of saying the truth to her brothers and her younger sister. Daya sit beside Diya and side hug her. Diya hug Daya tightly and cry for a while and Daya said

Daya - Diya how can you even think that we may hate you for your heart problem or think that you are a burden to us. You are the only very much important thing and person to me!

Abhijeet - When did this incident happen?

Diya - When I came to know about my heart problem.

Abhilasha - That is why you were sad that day?

Diya - Yes and I was thinking that should I say you the truth or not!

Purvi - Why you did not say to me? (ask while sitting on bed where Daya sat before)

Diya - I was scared that I may lose my one and only friend

Purvi - Diya for this silly thing why would I break our friendship but in opposite I would have helped you in taking care of yourself and i would have helped you in telling the truth to your brothers and Abhilasha!

Diya - Really? (ask like a innocent kid)

Purvi - Yes silly! (said with a smile and hold Diya's hand)

Tarika - Diya, family and friends are always there no matter what

Diya - I know Tarika!

Dr. Salunke - Diya, will you accept for the operation?

Diya was quite, ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - What does this silence means?

Diya was still quite, which was not understanding by anyone except for Daya, Abhilasha and Abhijeet. Daya hold Diya's hand tight and Abhilasha, Daya and Abhijeet said together

Abhijeet, Abhilasha and Daya together - We are always and forever there for you no matter what!

Diya smile seeing everyone smile, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Diya, are you ready for the operation? (ask in hope)

Diya smile and said

Diya - **Yes bhaiya!**

CID team got very happy for Diya's decision. Abhilasha said

Abhilasha - I will go and say this good news to papa

Diya - No, Abhilasha!

Abhijeet - Why Diya?

Diya just see Daya, Daya got what Diya was thinking so they both smile seeing them smiling Abhilasha and Abhijeet and even CID team got their plan and Diya said

Diya - Abhilasha you just call papa and mama but don't tell them the anything, just tell them that I need to talk to them with everyone

Abhilasha - 🆗!

Abhilasha first call her mother and told what Diya said to her and after the phone call, Abhilasha went to Ravi's cabin and said what Diya said to her. Ravi said he is coming in 🔟 mins. Abhilasha went to Diya's room and said everything to CID team. After 20mins Ravi and Neerja was in Diya's room hoping for good news from CID team. Ravi ask

Ravi - Diya what is the decision have you take?

Diya was quite which was saying there was no good news for them thought Neerja and Ravi. Neerja ask

Neerja - So the answer is no, right?

Everyone was quite which was making Ravi uneasy. Seeing Ravi's expression everyone started to laugh which was confusing Ravi and Neerja but they were happy to see Diya was laughing. Diya said

Diya - I am ready for the operation papa

Ravi and Neerja was very happy for her decision and Ravi said

Ravi - Thanks Praduyman my dost (happy tone and hug ACP Praduyman)

ACP Praduyman - Anything for you and your family. So when is the operation?

Ravi - In one hour!

Dr. Salunke - What? (shocked)

Ravi - I knew Praduyman can make Diya to say yes so I was prepared before. So Diya are you ready for the operation?

Diya - Yes papa (firm tone)

Neerja had tears in her eyes and hug Diya and kiss on Diya's forehead. After an hour Diya was taken to the OT room. After few hours the OT door open and Ravi comes out and said with a big smile 😀

Ravi - Operation went successful (said with a big smile 😀)

Everyone was happy and Daya ask

Daya - Can we go and see Diya?

Ravi - Not now, first everyone come to my cabin I need talk about important things then you all can go and see Diya

Abhijeet- But papa... (got cut by Ravi)

Ravi - It is very important for Diya's health

CID team, Neerja and Ravi went to Ravi's cabin and sit on chairs. Dr. Salunke ask

Dr. Salunke - Ravi, did Diya's operation went good?

Ravi - It went very good!

Abhijeet - What you need to talk to us about Diya's health?

Ravi - I will come to the main point. Diya should not take stress to much for one year and she has to have her tablets and come to check up properly, if she misses her dose even for once the operation will go waste. She has to have only health food only for one year. So, can you guys help me and Neerja on this process?  
Everyone - Sure.  
A nurse came and said that Diya is getting conscious, Ravi and the rest went to see Diya. Ravi entered Diya's room and see Diya was trying to sit so Ravi immediately went to Diya and say not to stress and Ravi told a nurse set the bed sitting and laying position. The nurse set the bed like Ravi said and Ravi check Diya and said

Ravi - Diya you will be just fine soon.

Diya just smile. After the check up, Ravi went to see other patients. Neerja and rest came inside Diya's room and they talk to Diya. After two weeks Diya got discharge from the hospital and for one year the whole CID team and Shetty family took care of Diya. After one year Diya got totally alright and start to live a life like normal life. Neerja and Ravi was very happy for Diya. Daya and Abhijeet were happy that they got their little sister back. Abhilasha and Diya were happy that they were together rest of their life's. Abhilasha, Diya Purvi, Shreya, Kajal and Tarika got a great bonding of friendship and sisterhood too. The whole CID team was happy for Diya's return in CID.

 **The End!**

Sorry for spelling mistakes!


End file.
